


Winged Future

by Darkness4Light



Category: Glee
Genre: Angel Klaine, Boypussy Blaine, Distopia, M/M, Mpreg, Winged Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness4Light/pseuds/Darkness4Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a dystopian society where most kids are born with a ‘myth trait’ and forced to procreate on the younger’s seventeenth birthday, Blaine has his secrets but then he’s given the name of a boy with his own secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winged Future

**Author's Note:**

> This started as one thing and turned into something completely different.  
> Inspired by (again) heavenorspace's drawings. This one's a Winged fic.  
> Warnings for: Dystopia, boypussy, brainwashing, mpreg, wings, violence, kidnapping (kind of), fluff, explicit sex  
> I might add to this in the future.

Blaine enjoys Dalton. He’s under no illusion of what it is but everyone here likes him, he’s allowed to fly around as much as he likes as long as he doesn’t miss class and he’s popular, who wouldn’t like it?  
As nice as Dalton is, it is after all, a training and breeding ground.  
Dalton Academy for the academically and genetically gifted had started life as a private school but when more and more children started being born with mutated dna, giving them fangs or tails or in Blaine’s case, wings; the government had swooped in and like hundreds of other schools across the country and the world it had become a self-contained government facility with the school at it’s heart and labs for testing, crèche and a preschool for the children. Another thing that had come about from the experiments and the attempt to at first contain and then indulge the new genetics, the government had passed a law that said these ‘gifted’ children would be paired up and procreate on the younger mate’s seventeenth birthday, with a week lieu to not seem so overwhelming.  
Blaine was one of the lucky ones. He’d been born with wings and classed as aviary and a bird but that classification was slowly changing. His wings didn’t look like a bird’s, they looked a little like angel wings and were a deep gold that his mother called ‘antique’ in summer and changed to a light blue with hints of gold in the winter. He’d been an angel in every school play since he could toddle onto a stage. He’d come out at fifteen and was terrified of being mated with a girl but after a long sit-down with the school doctor he’d been told that most young men had cocks and that like a few others he had, as he knew, a vagina and taking that into consideration, he would be paired with a boy. He’d hugged the doctor.

He wheeled back around, flying over the turrets and spotted one of his professors waving at him. He landed and walked up, knowing what the man would want to say. He’d been preparing for a long time.  
“Happy birthday, Blaine. Are you ready for your meeting later?” Professor Marks asked, patting his shoulder.  
“Yes professor, I’ve been looking forward to it.” He replied, wondering who his mate was. There weren’t many available gay boys that he knew, only three and he couldn’t stand two.  
“You’re a good boy Blaine.” The older man said and they walked back into the school together while Blaine thought.  
He hoped he wouldn’t get the other boys. Sebastian was disgusting and Roy was plain boring and hated singing, but the only other boy was Kurt Hummel. He wasn’t sure what to make of Kurt. The fashionista was a little quiet but sassy and funny and he knew they could be friends if only he’d get over his nerves and talk to the boy without making a fool of himself. The only other time they’d spoken was at a Warbler practice months ago when Kurt was gushing about New York to Wes and Blaine had chimed in that New York was his dream. Kurt had smiled, his eyes crinkling but after that Blaine kept his distance.  
He was falling asleep in Homeroom when the speakers blared to life and his name was called. He got up and left, smiling at his friends and walked up to the Principal’s office taking deep breaths to stop shaking. He opened the door and walked in. The room was like many others at Dalton, all wood and red and black but it had a large desk in the middle and the principal was stood behind it.  
“Hello Blaine, how are you today?” Principal Westram asked and Blaine smiled.  
“I’m good, thank you, nervous.” He replied, a half giggle leaving his throat.  
“Of course, well I’m going to give you a sheet of paper; it has your mate’s name on it. I want you to look at it then if you have any problems, you can ask.” The man said carefully and Blaine nodded, taking the paper. They’d been told about this for years.  
He flipped it open and his jaw dropped, not quite believing the words on the page. “Kurt Hummel?”  
“Is there a problem, Blaine?” The Principal said and Blaine shook his head.  
“No problem, sir.”  
“Very good then, your things are being moved to Mr Hummel’s room. Please go back to class and at 4pm you will meet Mr Hummel in the common room, what you do from there is your choice, remember you have a week but I’m sure good young men like yourself and Mr Hummel will have no problem finding your footing together.”  
Blaine nodded, feeling numb. “Yes sir.” He replied and left. He walked back to class and looked over at Kurt who didn’t look back. He must know, though. Kurt’s birthday was last month but he would have been told at some point between, possibly even this morning. It was odd, he thought, Kurt had never told anyone what he was and seemed human but he couldn’t be. He knew Kurt had gone for a while to another school but even bullying wouldn’t sway Dalton’s rules and there was no way Kurt’s father had bribed them. It just wouldn’t happen. Kurt seemed to notice him and looked over and back, a blush colouring his cheeks. Maybe they paired them on genetics, he couldn’t disagree that children of himself and Kurt would be very talented and very handsome.

As 4pm came around Blaine found himself in the common room, pacing the floor, his wings rustling behind him. He heard a cough and turned, his mouth dropping open again. Kurt stood in the doorway, his uniform gone and in its place was a pair of tight jeans, a blue button down and black blazer over it. He looked drop dead gorgeous and Blaine’s body noticed, a little trickle of wetness inside as he stared.  
Kurt stared at the other boy, smiling at him as he walked in and they both sat down on the couch. He’d often wondered about the black-haired boy whose eyes seemed to burn amber when he sang and the moments when Kurt caught him watching him. He seemed sweet, eager to please and was popular with both their peers and the teachers but he was shy, especially around Kurt. The times he’d caught Blaine the boy had quickly looked away, a pretty blush covering his cheeks then after a minute or two he’d see those eyes slide back over and away if Kurt was still taking notice.  
They had many of the same friends, many of the same interests but Kurt had decided long ago to let Blaine come to him. He hadn’t and when they’d told him that he was paired with Blaine he’d been confused, dumbfounded. Why would the Academy willingly put two males together? He knew more than Blaine, was a little more jaded in how things worked and the idea that they might actually be happy was lost on him. They just wouldn’t do it but as Kurt watched Blaine bouncing slightly, excited and eager; he wondered just how happy they could be, and how twisted this place was.  
“I…um…I’m sorry we’ve never talked before, Kurt. You seem really nice and I guess they paired us because we’re both, um, well I know what I look like and-“  
“You can say it, Blaine. We’re hot.” Kurt cut off the rambling boy with a fond roll of his eyes. How was he so adorable?  
Blaine giggled and nodded obediently. “We’re hot. Kurt, can we go somewhere private? I know you’re wondering why they paired us, I know I am, but I wouldn’t change it. I need to show you something.” He said, his voice shaking a little.  
Kurt raised an eyebrow but offered his hand. “Sure,” He said quietly and stood as Blaine took his hand. They walked back to Kurt’s – and now Blaine’s too – dorm. Kurt watched Blaine sit down on the bed that isn’t covered with Vogue, sheet music and clippings and take a deep breath in and out. “Hey, are you okay?” He asks, fingers reaching out to touch him and starting when Blaine grabs his hand.  
“I-I’m fine…I’m not, I’m terrified. I’ve never told anyone about this except my doctor and obviously the team knows but part of me never thought this day would come and it’s you and I’m so confused and I want to, I do I’m just so scared.” Kurt’s eyes widen as the rush of words bubble out of Blaine and he barely suppresses the shudder at the mention of ‘the Team’, what they call the people who take them of their physicals and prod and poke them to find out their innermost secrets. He kneels down and takes Blaine’s face in his free one, caressing the tanned cheek, his eyes softening at how Blaine nuzzles into his palm.  
“Listen to me; we don’t have to do anything. We have a week. We don’t have to do anything. I don’t even know why they did this.” He whispers.  
Blaine sighs, his hands drifting to the front of his pants and batting Kurt’s hands away when they try to stop him. “It’s because of this,” He says quietly and pushes his pants and underwear down and watching Kurt’s jaw drop.

“Y-You have-“  
“It’s a vagina, Kurt,” Blaine spits, ready for his mate to leave, slam the door on him and tell the others, maybe get repartnered. What he doesn’t expect is a hand against his cheek again and one on his stomach, close to where he’s getting so wet. “I know it’s not what you expected.”  
“You, are not what I expected, Blaine. I expected to get paired with a girl or someone awful like Sebastian. I know we don’t know each other well but we will. I’m going to treat you like a prince, I promise.”  
Blaine looks up, hope shining in his eyes, and into the glasz eyes of his mate, determination and love swirling in their crystal depths. “Really? Because I will, too I mean. I’ll treat you like a prince. I still don’t know why it’s you but Kurt I’m so happy and I really do want this. As long as you want me.” He looks down and away until he hears Kurt’s voice again, clear, confident and strong.  
“I know why, Blaine. You’ve needed me, haven’t you?” He smiles as Blaine nods and looks back, watching as he takes off the blazer. “You’re not alone, baby. You’re not a bird, the changing classification is right.” Kurt cuts off and pets Blaine’s cheek once more.  
“Kurt, what are you-“ Blaine asks, slightly panicked as Kurt starts unbuttoning his shirt and stops at the sight of straps over his torso and black, silver and purple. “Oh my gosh.” He whispers as Kurt undoes the straps and he falls back on the bed, his pussy embarrassingly wet, and his mate’s wings flap free from his back. He covers his scream with his hands and scrambles backwards up the bed, catching a feather or two and wincing when they wrench out. He’s not a bird. His mom was right all the time. He’s not a bird, he’s an angel and the proof is standing at the foot of the bed. His mate, his Kurt, the boy he’s been too shy or scared to talk to, whom everyone thinks is a human. They paired them because Kurt is an angel, and as ready as he is if that bulge in his pants is anything to go by.  
“Blaine please don’t freak out about this, baby. I didn’t do this to hurt you. It was just easier this way.” Kurt begs, crawling up the bed and Blaine takes his hands away, his eyes still on the wings that are so like his own, yet so different.  
He shakes his head, reaching out to touch the silky feathers. “I’m not, I mean, I understand and wow, you’re so much more beautiful than before,” He gulps, chanting ‘courage’ in his head and looks into the eyes of the boy he loves. “I’m ready. I love you Kurt and I want you.”  
“Are you sure?” Kurt gasps and Blaine nods catching his hand and guiding it to the wet, hot folds and lies back on the bed.  
Kurt stares at him in awe and leans down to kiss him deeply. Their kiss changes, deepening and growing in passion as Kurt pushes his fingers through the wetness and presses his fingers against the clit, making Blaine jump. He chuckles against his mate’s lips and massages it with two fingers as his thumb gently presses against the membrane until Blaine is bucking and screaming into his mouth, cum gushing out of him. He sits back and watches Blaine come down, panting and wrecked, moving his hips as his orgasm peters out and his body searches for more.  
“Kurt, please.” He pants and the glasz eyed boy captures his lips, running his fingers through the mess and using it to lube up his cock, along with the lube one of the teachers gave to him earlier with a reminder of their week. He’s pretty sure the week lieu will be filled with them getting to know each other as much as them learning each other’s bodies but tonight is for Blaine, the beautiful angel that thought he was alone, whose eyes begged for Kurt across classrooms when he thought no-one could see.  
He presses one lingering kiss to Blaine’s plump lips and lines up, pressing his cockhead into the tight heat and they moan in unison. Blaine’s legs widen and he pushes further, feeling the membrane break and watching the tiny trickle of blood follow the curve of Blaine’s ass and stain the sheets. He pushes further and deeper, feeling his angel open up and those hazel amber eyes roll back as he pushes in completely and stays for a moment, seated inside his mate. Blaine whines loudly and Kurt chuckles as one of Blaine’s wings tries to smack him. “Calm, my angel. Let me enjoy this beautiful moment.”  
At that Blaine’s eyes open again and the pure love in Blaine’s wide eyes spurs him on, pulling back and pushing back in, filling his love over and over again, pressing his thumb to the hard clit, massaging and touching it, drawing screams and moans out of the other boy. The bed creaks as Kurt pushes in over and over, shaking with the force of their lovemaking. Kurt’s balls draw up and the tightening of Blaine’s body forces the orgasm out of both of them, screaming until Kurt is sure the whole Academy knows that they’ve mated, despite the bedrooms being soundproofed.  
“Kurt,” Blaine whines and Kurt looks at him. He looks utterly wrecked and the sight is delicious. He’s still hard and he wonders if it’s part of their mutation or if it’s something the Academy did to him. Whatever it is he wraps his arms around the tanned torso of his lover and brings them both off of the bed, Blaine’s wings flapping in relief after being pressed down for so long. He pushes them up against the wall and Blaine’s wings wrap around them as he fucks, his cock filling Blaine deeper with the gravity, pushing Blaine’s body down onto his. The honey eyed boy screams and clings to him, shaking through orgasm after orgasm as heat pours deep into his pussy, right into his womb.

The morning sun crept across the floor and into the sleeping boy’s eyes. Blaine groaned and rolled over into warm arms. Nuzzling into the neck he spent hours kissing last night he mumbles a sleepy ‘hello’ before last night’s events come back to him in a flood of colour and heat and he moans at the slickness between his legs. Kurt must hear because the next thing he knows the other man has rolled on top of him and pushed in. He cries out, the heady feeling of his lover using him, loving him enough to make love to him even in sleep is intoxicating. Kurt’s eyes blink open and he looks down between them. At first Blaine thinks he’s going to pull out and almost grabs onto the wings that are catching the light and shine as bright as his own must be, but Kurt just looks back up and with a mischievous smile, sinks further in.  
They make love a few more times then decide to shower, which leads to more sex, then get dressed and go in search of food. In that moment Blaine’s glad that for the week after their mating night a new couple is allowed out of classes so they can bond deeper than they could if they had homework and classes to contend with. They can also wander off-campus if they like, mainly to introduce their mate to their families and Blaine can’t wait to introduce him to his parents.  
They eat in the deserted canteen then Kurt takes his hand and leads him out of the doors and onto the front lawn.  
“Blaine, what do you know is going to happen when we graduate, what are your plans?” He asks eagerly and Blaine looks down, his hand covering his belly.  
“I’m going to have your children and we’re going to be happy-“  
“For once try not to be their drone.” Kurt snaps and Blaine steps back slightly. “What do you, Blaine Devon Anderson want from life?”  
“You.” He says helplessly, looking around them. He doesn’t want anyone to hear Kurt talking like this. The Academy could take him away if they thought Kurt was questioning them.  
Kurt’s eyes darken and he lets go of Blaine’s hand. “Right. Follow me.” He demands and takes off, his wings glittering against the morning sky and Blaine has to take off before he loses him.  
They fly for miles, over buildings and fields until they reach a suburban street and Kurt lands in a back garden. Blaine lands after a second of hovering and Kurt quickly grabs his hand and all but drags him into the house.  
“Kurt, where are we?” He asks, looking around. It’s a nice looking house, two floors with pictures, some he recognises as Kurt, his wings extended over the back of an older man and a smiling woman.  
“At my home. Dad!” Kurt replies then shouts. The older man from the photograph rumbles into the room and he smiles at Kurt, and then looks Blaine up and down.  
“Welcome home kiddo. So, they mated you, then. I’m Burt Hummel, you are?”  
“Blaine Anderson, sir.” He replies and Burt laughs.  
“Oh boy, you got a cute one. No need to call me sir, Blaine. I’m your father in law. Burt’s fine. Now, how deeply have they got you programmed?”  
Blaine’s eyes widen, shocked and he stutters. “W-What?”  
Kurt comes around him and places his hands on his shoulders, massaging them. “Blaine my father is congressman. He’s trying to get places like Dalton closed down. They’re not listening to you here. What do you want from life?”  
He looks between the two men and feels everything break apart. He falls to his knees and sobs. His mom always told him stories of years ago, lives ago, myths where people weren’t sent away to schools like Dalton and where they just were, they existed happy and free and he barks out every dream he’s ever had, kept locked inside where his dreams of Kurt’s loving eyes once lived. He has one reality, why not another? “Los Angeles. Kids. You. I want you, our life, our kids. I want to sing and surf and fly across the waves, watch our children play and be free. I want to be free.” He’s crying by the end and Kurt’s kneeling, his arms around him and his wings over his.  
“Do you have it?” He hears him say and looks up as Burt nods.  
“Have what?”  
Kurt smiles at him, placing a finger under his chin and leans in to kiss him, then breaks away and whispers. “The first step.”

It turns out the first step is his voice, used against the Academy in the Mutational Human Equal Rights Bill that Burt and his Congress friends are trying to get passed. It’ll close down facilities like Dalton, turn them back into schools and teachers will be trained to help and guide students, not run tests on them and one of the amendments, as he hears about it on the news while he caresses the start of a belly that he’s not sure Kurt has noticed; is the end to forced procreation. His words haven’t been edited but used as a show of how brainwashed people are, to think that this was okay. He knows, Kurt knows and Burt knows that Blaine sees their mating as two boys that loved each other, having sex for the first time. He wanted Kurt, he needed Kurt, and Kurt wanted him. It shows in every time they have sex now. Morning and nightly slow and steady, pounding and bed-shaking, clawing walls and carpets and handprints on steamed up shower walls. He loves it. He loves Kurt. They’ve shared dreams and wants and ideas. Kurt wants to design, maybe sing in a band. Blaine wants to act and sing. Their world is slowly changing and it takes another leap when Blaine’s brother Cooper, one of the first born mutated, with fangs and changing eyes, lands a huge role on TV that doesn’t even highlight his mutation except as a ‘don’t mind the teeth’ joke and he tells interviewers he got his bravery from his little brother.  
The world is changing, and he just happens to be one of the voices leading the change.  
He doesn’t expect anyone to try to silence it.

He’s walking through one of the extensive gardens, his slightly rounded belly pulling at the sides of his buttoned blazer slightly and he glances down at it lovingly. He’s alone for the first time in weeks. Kurt’s with his dad sorting things out for the planned move on closing down the schools in the next few days or weeks and he’d decided to stay at Dalton and carry on with his classes for today, hang out with their friends. The air is crackling with tension and for the first time he doesn’t feel quite safe, regretting not going with his mate. He reaches one of the benches and sits down with a sigh. No-one’s noticed his pregnancy yet, Kurt having made him clothing to hide it or giving some elaborate excuses about his weight gain. They know that if someone found out it could turn very bad, very quickly.  
His eyes start to slide shut when he hears it. A voice, talking about mutants and he strains to hear. It’s Professor Marks, the man who a couple of months ago wished him a happy birthday and reminded him about his mating. He gets up and tries to slip past, unnoticed but the man sees him and the hate in his eyes sends Blaine running as he hears Professor Marks behind him shout into a walkie-talkie that the angel was on the move.  
He runs harder, shoving past students and almost slips on the marble floor, his shoes squeaking. He runs to the dorms and bursts through his and Kurt’s door, grabbing his cell from the bed he’d thrown it onto this morning after a check-in with his mate. He dials Kurt’s number and tears spring into his eyes as it goes straight to voicemail and gasps, crying into the phone. “Kurt! Kurt something’s going to happen, they’re following me! Baby please get here I need you!” He hangs up and looks around the room, grabbing a few essential things, his wallet, id, a couple of books, a few of Kurt’s things and jams everything into a bag. Kurt has his laptop and credit cards so he doesn’t have to worry about those falling into the Team’s hands. He sighs and steps towards the door then ducks, covering his head as it blows in. He grabs his bag and jumps out of the window, his wings spread so he drops silently to the ground. He runs around the side of the building but stops in his tracks as he saw some of the faculty advancing on him, menacing looks on their faces.  
“You’re not going anywhere, Blaine.” Professor Marks growls.  
“Why? You can’t do anything to me, Kurt will know he’ll-“  
“Kurt thinks you’re dead,” The professor cuts him off and he stares, shocked and terrified. “Why do you think your precious little mate’s phone was off?”  
Cold terror courses through him. No, Kurt can’t think he’s dead. He’d feel if he died, wouldn’t he? He tries to take off but someone jumps forward and he screams as the Taser gun shoots electrical current through him. He falls to the ground and blinks, watching feet close in on him before the darkness takes over.

He wakes in a large room filled with beeping machines and tables, some with medical equipment stained with blood.  
“Ah, you’re awake,” Someone says and he turns his head to look at Pavel, one of the Team. “I should tell you that I’m sorry about this, but I have a job to do and you’re, well too valuable to just let go. You know that, right?” The man says, his eyes roving over Blaine hungrily and Blaine wants to throw up. He realises his wing are strapped to his sides the way Kurt used to keep his and his arms and legs are splayed open, tied to the examination table that’s currently tilted so he’s able to see everything. He gets the feeling that the man might actually enjoy him vomiting all over him so he just looks at him and speaks deep and quiet.  
“You’re going to die slowly.”  
The man laughs and takes out a scalpel, waving it around in his hand. “I highly doubt that, now. How about we cut you open and get those little mutants out of you, hm?” He leans in and Blaine clenches his eyes tight, there’s no way he can stop the man but he tries to lean away anyway.  
The first cut never comes and Blaine opens his eyes to see Pavel standing upright, shaking in terror. He sinks to his knees and Blaine almost cries at the sight of Cooper, blood dripping down his jaw and an evil smile on his face.  
“Always listen to my brother.” Cooper says and Pavel slumps to the floor.  
“How did you get in?” Blaine asks as Cooper unties him and the older man snorts.  
“It’s easy when you’re a vampire, Blaine. Silence comes with the fangs. No-one saw me come, but they’ll see us go,” He grabs the bag off of the floor and looks in it. “This yours?”  
Blaine nods and looks around. “I mean how did you get here? They said Kurt thinks I’m dead.”  
“And you believed them?” Cooper asks incredulously and Blaine shakes his head again. The door opens and Blaine takes a millisecond to leap into Kurt’s arms, ready to catch him.  
Burt appears and his deep voice rumbles out. “We need to go, now. Your stuff is packed up and all the students are out. Let’s go.” He says and Kurt puts him down and grabs his hand.  
They make their way through the corridors and before Blaine can ask about the team or the teachers he sees the common room, the walls and floor washed with blood and piles of bodies on the floor. He gags and Kurt yanks him forward. “The students saw what happened. When we got here most of them were dead.” He says and Blaine blinks at him, stunned.  
“How long was I out?”  
“An hour and a half since your phone call. They’d rung me to tell me that you’d had a miscarriage and died from the blood loss. I turned my phone off so that they’d think I believed them, and then when I got your voicemail we were on our way.”  
“Why didn’t you believe them?”  
Kurt gives him an odd look as he pushes him into the car, Cooper climbing into the passenger seat as Burt hops into the driver’s side. “They don’t know much about you; it’s partly why you were a bird for most of your life.”  
“What?” Blaine asks, completely confused.  
Kurt smiles as they speed off and kisses him before leaning back and rubbing his hand over Blaine’s bump. “Angels are hatched, baby. You can’t miscarry like that.”  
Blaine sits back stunned, happiness bubbling inside him and joins his hand to Kurt’s on his belly. “Oh.” He breathes and watches the sun set through the window. Driving into a new life with the sunrise.


End file.
